


The Hidden Tale

by fangirleverything4



Category: Percy - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: This follows Thalia's tale because I feel like she doesn't get enough appreciation. Starts with her wake up and is going to follow her side of the story. Please let me know what you think and any opinions you have!





	The Hidden Tale

Dazed and confused I felt white searing pain flood through my body. Hard ground scratched my back and I heard a familiar scream pierce the air, sending a tingle down my back. I felt myself fade into blackness.  
Every nerve in my body throbbed and my body felt it had been put through a paper shredder. I felt weaker than I ever have. Blood roared in my ears and coursed through my veins. A warm hand covered my forehead gently, yet I felt a lick of electricity zip through me. I was used to feeling electricity course through me. Being the daughter of Zeus made me a demigod of one of the big three, which entitled me to special powers that other demigods didn’t have. In my case, I can manipulate lightening. I’d been harnessing my powers for years in almost constant battles with monsters. However, I was surprised by how untamed and foreign my powers felt, like I’ve been out of practice for a while. I heard the stranger, a boy’s voice, call out “she needs nectar and ambrosia.” I realized the stranger must be a demigod, then with a sudden rush of understanding I realized I was probably at Camp Half Blood. Memories flooded through my mind like a rapid slideshow. Fighting our way through so many battles. Luke by my side fighting off a horde of monsters. Brave little Annabeth. Trying to get to safety, to Camp Half-Blood. Grover telling me they were after us because of me because of Hade’s spite. Refusing to leave my friends behind. Grover agreeing to help all of us get to camp. Being surrounded by the worst monsters straight out of the Underworld. Annabeth stabbing a large cyclops in the foot, so we could escape. Knowing what I had to do to save my friends, I met Luke’s gaze. His watery blue gaze met mine. He looked stricken but nodded bent down and grabbed little Annabeth’s hand. I heard Annabeth’s shrill screams and protests. The last thing I remember is the cyclops bearing down on me, feeling weariness all over, but with a last surge of energy I called upon lightening letting it course through me scorching hot. With a last breath a deafening bloodcurdling scream of rage filled me and like a crack of a whip I released all the pent-up energy inside me. The scream of a last stand shook the air as everything fell into darkness.  
Coming back to the present, I felt my limp body be brought up to a sitting position and my head rolled forward. I took a breath, but it burned a little. I coughed and my eyes blinked open. A dark-haired boy with sea green eyes was holding me up. A shiver ran up my spine and confusion and fear gripped me. I felt a little rush of irritation. Where were my friends? Who was this kid? What happened? Were they okay? “Who?” I tried to ask but the stranger interrupted. “I’m Percy. You’re safe now” he reassured me. My mind flickered back to the cyclops and I muttered “strangest dream”. “It’s okay” he coaxed. “Dying” I whispered remembering my last stand. “No. You’re okay. What’s your name?” he asked softly. I looked up and his green eyes were wide in surprise as if he guessed I was no ordinary demigod. I wondered why Annabeth and Luke hadn’t filled in my rescuers, but I said simply “I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus”. Silence rang in my ears and I wasn’t sure why the boy was reacting like this. His green eyes flicked up automatically and for the first time I realized we weren’t alone. We were at the top of the hill. Grover, with tears in his eyes, and a centaur I didn’t know stood in shock. Next to them, tears streaming down her face, blond curly hair falling down her shoulders decked out in complete battle gear was… no, no it was impossible. It couldn’t be. Our eyes met and hers were the same familiar stormy gray. “Thalia?” she sobbed taking a tentative step forward. “Annabeth? But…how…must be an imposter…What?” I stammered in confusion my brain whirling with questions. My vision blurred before me and blackness threatened to take me under once more. I slumped against the Percy boy. The centaur pulled Annabeth away hastily telling Grover something I couldn’t hear. Before I knew what was happening, Percy had helped hoist me on the centaurs back and then hopped on himself. I nearly fell off instantly, but Percy held onto me. The world around me spun once more and unconsciousness dragged me under once more.  
I woke to the taste of vanilla ice cream being spooned into my mouth. My body was numb and my tongue was scratchy. My eyes flickered open and met concerned sea foam green eyes. God what was with this kid? Why is he here and not Luke? Or Grover even? Or Annabeth even? At the thought of Annabeth though, my stomach twisted. “Easy does it” Percy said with a smile. “Chiron” Percy called. “It’s good to see you awake” he commented. This aggravated me, and I snapped rudely “Why are you here? Why not Luke or…or Annabeth?”. I watched curiously as Percy’s eyes flashed at the mention of Luke and glanced away when I mentioned Annabeth. A slight blush colored his cheeks and he ruffled his already messy hair. He was saved the trouble of answering by the clop of hooves on the hard wood floors.  
The centaur who had given me a ride stood in the doorway. He had brown curly hair and brown stubble. His chest was tanned and bare and his bottom half was a gleaming white stallion. His eyes had wrinkles around them and looked weary liked he has seen far too much. “Percy can you give us a minute? Please let our friends know she’s awake” Chiron told him. Percy jumped from his seat looking relieved. “Hello Thalia” Chiron said in a deep voice. “My name is Chiron. I am the activities director here at Camp Half Blood” he said. I glanced around the room taking in the single wooden chair, the light-yellow bedspread, the drawn curtains with sunlight just peeking through, and the nightstand with my punk studded bracelet on it which doubled as my trusty shield. “Why am I here? Where are my friends? Are they...” I demanded my mind swirling but Chiron strode my forward taking my gently. “Everyone is fine. You and your friends came here with Grover to seek shelter. You encountered hoards of monsters on your way to camp and it nearly killed all of you. You made it to camp but were attacked by a cyclops. Do you remember this?” Chiron asked. “Annabeth stabbed it in the foot” I recalled. With a small chuckle Chiron asks, “Do you remember anything else?”. I frowned and my mind replayed that ear piercing scream I had let off before I blacked out. “I…I sacrificed myself for my friends…I…am I?” I asked uncertainly looking into Chiron’s wise eyes. “This is going to be hard to hear” he warned patting my hand. I felt a lump rise in my throat but nodded for him to continue. You have been through worse I reminded myself. “Thalia, I believe you were destroyed when you sacrificed yourself. Your father took pity on you and took steps to prevent you from going to the Underworld and facing Hades wrath. He turned you into an oak tree preserving whatever lasting piece of your soul was still there. Your tree became a shield around the camp’s borders keeping monsters out unless we invited them in” he said rubbing his thumb over Thalia’s hand. “So, I healed myself?” I asked curiously. “Not exactly. Your tree had been poisoned. Percy, the boy who was just in here, and…some other campers recovered a magical item called The Golden Fleece. The Fleece not only healed your tree but must have restored you back to health” Chiron replied. I nodded along remembering stories of a fleece from a golden sheep which had the power to turn any land into a paradise. “Wait, what poisoned my tree? A monster?” I asked quickly. Chiron looked deeply into my eyes as if searching for something. “No, a camper poisoned your tree to weaken the camp’s defenses. We believe a war is brewing. Sides are being chosen” Chiron said heavily. “Who are the players?” I asked sitting up but winced as sharp pain gushed through my body. My battle training was kicking in and I could already feel my body tingling. Chiron glanced nervously skyward but took a deep breath. “Thalia, some people believe that an ancient force is stirring in Tartarus. Something older and more powerful than the Gods” Chiron said slowly holding my gaze. My mind whirled and then with a gasp I said “Kronos?” He didn’t answer but his eyes answered my question. My mind raced and my vision blurred. “There’s much more you need to know but for now you need rest” Chiron said sternly applying gentle pressure to my shoulder, encouraging me to lay down. My mind still buzzing, I curled up under the blankets. Tiredness swept through me and my eyes began to droop. Then with a flash I remembered something. “When I woke up, I thought…Annabeth she looked…” I stammered thinking back on the familiar blonde girl I had seen who was definitely not 7 years old. “Rest” Chiron ordered gently. Against my will, my eyes began to flutter close.


End file.
